Jason's cruch on tabletop gameplay
This page describes some of the special rules each army will employ and how each turn in made in this epic futuristic war of the galaxy. i will explain how the movement, shooting and combat phases are conducted and will also have a video for each phase for a more detailed explaination of each phase whilst having an actual match displayed for furter examples. Any unit in your army that has the 'Infiltrate' ' or ''Scout' 'special rule ability can only activate during your Deployment phase aka you army positioning phase where you carefully place your units before you begin your turn. Units with the ''Infiltrate' 'ability can be placed within 13" of your opponents forces as long as none of your opponents can see your unit, where as units with the ''Scout' '''can move 6" forward before either player has their first turn. When deploying your unmits you must ensure that all your units are no more then six inches away the your edge of the table. Deciding who's army starts first and the Movement phase After both players have deployed their armies each player will roll a D6 and whichever person rolls the higher number on the D6 will go first. In the movement phase how far your unit can move depends on what type of unit they are and also what weapon the model is carrying, if a unit is carrying a heavy weapon( mainly guns eg. Heavy Bolter) they can't move during their movement phase if you want to shoot your opponent with that weapon in your shooting phase. There are three different types of terrain that you will encounter in the warhammer 40k tabletop game and they are Difficult terrain, Dangerous terrain and Impossible terrain. When entering difficult terrain you squad must take a difficult terrain test which causes you to roll 2D6 and move the higher amount, difficult terrain is usually craters or mountainous scenery. Dangerous terrain is building structures and massive walls or boulders to manouver on dangerous terrain each squad in the unit rolls one D6 and if you roll a 1 you either get a wound or an armour save depending on how strong the unit is as for units like Terminators and dreadnaughts they will be unaffected its more dangerous for units like Ork Boyz cause they need to roll a 6+ on the D6 to survive. As for impossible terrain like cliffs rivers etc. you cannot get round them no matter what unit you have unless it's a flying unit. Cavalry, Beasts, Monstrous Creatures and Infantry units can move a maximum 6" in your movement phase and run a further D6 during your shooting phase unless they have the 'Slow and Purposeful'' special rule,enables the unit to move using the 'Heavy Terrain' ''rule while shooting as if they were stationary or using heavy weapons . Jump infantry can move a maximum of 12" during and movement phase and also run a further D6 during your shooting phase. Bike and Skimmer units can move up to 12" during your movement phase and can run another 12" during the shooting phase using their'' '''Turbo-Boost' rule. Walker units like the sentinel from the imperial guard move the same as infantry. Standard vehicles can move two different ways they can either move 6" and fire one weapon or they can move 12" and not shoot at all, if the vehicle was abke ti fire one of it's weapons it can fire its defensive weapons as well during it's shooting phase as long as the power of the weapon is 4 or lower. Fast vehicles have three options to which whey can move they can either move 6" and fire all their weapons, move 12" and fire one weapon or move 18" and not fire at all. When charging into combat with your units you must be within 6" of the unit you wish to attack but most units require you to roll 2D6 and add the results together if outside the required range(though there may be some exeptions depending on the special rules of your units). Walkers, Bikes, Infantry, Monstrous creatures and jump infantry may not charge or shoot at an opponents unit if they have run during the shooting phase unless they have a special rule to allow it like "Fleet of Foot" '''and "Relentless" for example. Cavalry and Beast units can charge 12" to charge an opponents unit. Flyer units must move every turn otherwise they will nosedive they can mobe a minimum or 12" Tto 24", Flying Monstrous creatures can also move the same distance as a flyer unit. when moving any units the measurements start from the base of the model your using a tapemeasure also you can choose to move round corners by moving twice as long as it's with your maximum distance of movement. Jump units can re roll the 2D6 roll when charging if you don't like the result however you can't change your mind once you re roll. If your charging into difficult terrain some models require you to roll 3D6 and discard the highest result out of the three dice then charge the rest of the total. Most units can allow you to roll 2D6 and you move the higher number from those to move around corners and in some cases you can re roll once more if you don't like your first result but beware if you choose this option you must stick to the result of the second roll no matter what the outcome. When moving squads each model in that sqwuad must be within 2" of each other, you can keep the squad in formation you like as long as the distance between each model is 2"'' or less aka Coherency. Walkers, Infantry, Bikes, Jump Infantry and Monstrous creatures Wal '' The rules of the Shooting phase During your shooting phase you can utilise your army's firing capability, when firing a weapon you must minus your balistic skill from seven to determine what you need to roll to hit your opponent with your guns For example say your using space marine tactical squad and you want to shoot a squad of orks you will need to roll a 4+ on a D6 because the space marines have a ballistic skill of 3 you will need to roll a four, five or six to hit them with your gun. The three templates you will need in your shooting phase are you flame template which demonstrates the range of flame based weapons, a blast template which is the small roung template which is used for grenade type weapons, small bombs or some psychic abilities which may be used in your shooting phase unless there's a special rule that states it can be used at a different time and an ordenance blast template which are utilised with masive exlposive weapons or in eldars case their 'eldric storm' ability utilised by the farseer. The shooting sequence: #'''Check line of sight and pick a target. Pick one of your units and see which of your opponents units and check your line of sight to make sure you can see the unit you wish to fire at. All models in the unit that can see at least one enemy model in the target unit may open fire. #'Check range. '''At least one target model must be within range of the weaponry of your firing unit. #'Roll to hit. Roll a D6 for each shot fired. The model's BS(Ballistic Skill) deteermines what the score they must equal or beat to hit their target. #'Roll to wound. '''For each shot fired that hits, roll a D6 again to see if your target gets wounded. The score needed is determined by comparing the Strengh of the firing weapons with the Toughness of the target. #'Taking save throws. 'Each wound suffered may be cancelled by making a saving throw. saving throws susally derive from the armour worn by each model, from being in cover aka a cover save or some piece of wargear or ability. If the target unit includes different tyeps of models, you will first have to allocate the wounds to specific models. Some models have what's known as an invulnereble save which can only be used if their armours been pierced, for example terminator armour comes with a 2+ armour save which means that you need to roll either two or higher on your dice to survive that shot but they also have an invulnereble save or 5+ for if they get shot with a weapon with an armour piercing value of one which will rip straight through their armour. #'Remove casualties. '''The target unit suffers casualties to any wounds that have not been saved unless the units has more wounds on the model then how many the unit suffered. Once you've completed the shooting sequence with one of your units, select another and repeat this sequence or you can get some units to run during their shooting phase to get closer to their opponent. '''Disallowed Shooting: '''Certain situations prevent a unit from firing. the most common are *Units that are locked in combat *Units that are running (see overleaf) *Units that have gone to ground because of enemy fire in the previous turn (see page 24) In addition to the above, certain types of weapons can only be fired if the unit did not move in the same turn. However this will only prevent models with that weapon form shooting - not the entire unit. The following video displays the new rules to shooting and assault phases. '''The Rules of the Assault Phase Category:Warhammer 40k